


Torque and Friction (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Armor, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Costume Kink, Identity Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/420552">Torque and Friction</a> by BewareTheIdes15.</p><p>Author's summary: The armor is his religion. And, c'mon, does anyone really expect that Tony Stark wouldn't want to have sex with his religion? He's just never found anybody before who could handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torque and Friction (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Torque and Friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420552) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



### Length

28 minutes, 33 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 19 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/torque-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/torq-gd).

### Reader's notes

Armor sex. No further justification necessary.

Feedback and constructive criticism: always welcome.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/12148.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2028198.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1542793.html), and [avengers_2k](http://avengers-2k.livejournal.com/407063.html).)


End file.
